little demon
by swatchick
Summary: I'm really bad at summary but here it goes... whats going on is that really inuyasha what happened to him? first fanfiction


**Hey its me hopefully I can keep these one going. The chaptures are going to be kinda sort right now since its summer but I'll try to update alot. I don't really have that much to say except that I hope you like it and if you see any mistake please tell me cause I don't have spell check on this stupied thing. O yea please review and tell me what ya think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi other characters and ideas or any idea I got from a book but if I do I'll recgnize or whatever its called.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Sureka

-------------------------------

"What! Your going back to your time again, I thought we were passed all this stuff!"

"But I've got a major exam to coming up. Just three day thats all I'm asking for. Please!

"Do you love this exams or what!"

"Are you kidding I hate them! Just three days. Please Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha let her go we need to rest a while."

"Miruko is right we're not all half-demons like you and I need to repair huragasa. Sango's boomarang can someone tell my how its spelled I'm brain died today"

"Fine three days and thats it."

"Thank you soooo much Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed

"We need to start heading back then."

"Hey Kagome will you bring me back a treat when you come back. Please!"Shippo begged.

"Sure what do you want?"

"Yea! Chocolate!"

"Does anyone else want something?"

"Nope" everone said together

"Ok then."

Suddenly a purplish gray cloud came strait towards them.

"Are you the called Inuyasha?" a mysterious and chilling voice called from the cloud.

"Who wants to know?" Inuyasha retorted back

"I am the sorceress Sureka." She was wearing a long black skirt with a black tank top looking thing with a pattern of green stars going down the side in a spiral lope. She had Blue eyes and blonde hair with stripes of black going throught it.

Inuyasha unshealthed the tetsusaiga ready for anything that could happen. Kagome readyed her bow and Sango stood next the transformed Kirara. Sureka started chanting something and a beam of green light came fling towards Inuyasha. He jumped aside with ease only to notice that the beam was just a distraction as another one but blue hit him in the back."Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed while running to him."Are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine. Watch out!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped away before a red beam came towared them bearly missing them. Inuyasha but Kagome next to Kirara then charged at the chanting sorceress. "Die you..." Inuyasha was cut off when a orange light hit him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed shotting an arrow at Sureka. The arrow turned blue and wham hit her right between the eyes and she let a scream out before she disappered.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha hoping he was ok. She couldn't see him throught the smoke that can after the beam."Inuyasha!"Kagome screamed. Kagome gasped as she saw not the original but a little kid in his place. "Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome said to what looked like a four or five year old. Inuyasha started cring so kagome picked him up. "Mommy I wanna go home" Inuyasha said sobbing. Everyone was socked at what he just said the only thing Kagome could think of was saying "Ok were leaving now to go home." she said in a sweet voice while picking him up. "Come on guys we need to get to Keade's and ask her about this." no one said anything but followed Kagome any way. Shippo tried to jump on Kagome's shoulder but Inuyasha growled at him. "Wait" Kagome stop and turned around "I forgot the tetsusaiga, will one of you get it please?" Kagome asked.

"I will." Shippo said while running back to get it.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Uuummm...can you hold it?"

"Yea for a while."

"Ok then lets get going." Sango and Miruko tried to get closer but Inuyasha wouldn't stop groaling. "Hey, Kagome I'm going to go to me village ok.""I'm going to... besides we can't help you he doesn't like us that much." "see ya later!" they yelled while running off. "But... what am I suppose to do?I guess I can go back to my time. What do you think?"

"I think that would be a good idea..."Shippo was cut short when they rounded a coner into a clearing finding...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here is a cliffy wonder what they find? **

**Ok what did ya think of it! I'll try to update it soon. I'm also going away to camp july 18-23 but I have a book with me to keep track of any ideas I have! Plzzzz! review its that purple button down there, do ya see? good! See ya next chapter.**

**Remember the purple button!**

I curse hurricanes! stupit dennis...power outages!

but... the ac feels really good after not having it!


End file.
